


Valentine’s Day

by crow_writing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crow_writing/pseuds/crow_writing
Summary: Goshiki celebrates his first Valentine’s Day with Kogane.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Tendou Satori, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine’s Day is way over lmao but I’ve had this idea for a while. I only read this over once so I’m hoping there’s no mistakes. I googled before if gay couples celebrated Valentine’s Day or White Day in Japan (since it’s traditional that girls give chocolate to guys on Valentine’s and vise versa on White Day) and the only answer I got was “it doesn’t matter” or “it’s overrated” which the second is kind of lame. I’m nonbinary with no label but still identify as gay and I’d probably want to celebrate both with a partner because I’m a sucker for this stuff so I decided they could celebrate both. I’m pretty sure it’s mainly chocolate exchange and Christmas Eve is the big Valentine’s Day-like holiday, but I thought it was a cute idea. I’m sorry.

It took all of two weeks for Kogane to ask out Goshiki. Goshiki wasn’t the most impressed with Kogane at first, but the more he got to know the other boy, he found that he’s actually very fond of him. By the time Valentine’s Day comes around, they’ve been together for almost a month.

“Tendou-san, Semi-san, am I supposed to do something for Valentine’s Day for Kogane?” Goshiki asks his upperclassman one day. He’s lounging around in Tendou and Semi’s room, spread eagle on Semi’s bed, staring up at Tendou’s top bunk.

Semi stops plucking at his guitar to reply. “You can. You can wait until White Day too. It’s kind of weird in gay relationships.”

“I make Wakatoshi-kun chocolate for both!” Tendou peeks down from the top bunk. Goshiki’s half-afraid he’s going to fall.

“Is he going to do something for me?” Goshiki asks, “I have to be a good boyfriend.”

“I’m sure you are,” Semi insists. He stands up and goes to put his guitar in its case.

“Kogane loves you!” Tendou adds.

Goshiki sits straight up, face burning red. “Already?!”

“Absolutely! You can see it in the way he acts.”

Goshiki is still visibly shaken up. Semi comes over and perches on the edge of the bed next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Relax. It’s scary at first, but you’ll get used to it.”

“Is that how it was with Shirabu-san?”

“Yeah.” Semi’s cheeks are dusted pink.

“Semisemi is head over heels for Shirabooboo,” Tendou teases wearing a devious grin.

Semi reaches for his pillow and chucks it at him. Tendou ducks up to a sitting position before it can touch him.

“What should I do for Valentine’s Day though?” Goshiki asks, getting back to the subject at hand. He switches between looking expectantly at Semi and peeking up at Tendou.

“Make him chocolate!” Tendou answers, returning to his previous position of hanging over the side of the bed.

“You’re going to fall,” Semi mutters.

“I’m fine,” Tendou waves his hand.

“I don’t know how to make chocolate.” Goshiki frowns. “It has to be good too.”

“I can show you! Wakatoshi-kun loves what I make him.”

“Really?” Goshiki perks up, straightening up his posture.

“Absolutely! We’ll work on it tomorrow night! It’ll be fresh for Valentine’s Day.”

* * *

After practice on the thirteenth, Tendou accompanies Goshiki to a grocery store near campus. Goshiki doesn’t know the store as well as Tendou, rarely visiting it. He goes to get drinks and snacks sometimes, but never actual groceries. The dorm buildings have kitchens for the students to use, but Goshiki mainly uses the cafeteria to eat; he’s not very good at cooking.

“So what all do we need?”

“Let’s see.” Tendou checks his recipe list. “Cocoa butter, cocoa powder, dry milk powder, maple syrup, and salt. I have the molds in my room.”

“That doesn’t sound like a lot,” Goshiki muses.

“Nope!”

They grab a basket and wander around the store, grabbing the things they need. They take everything back to the dorm kitchen. Goshiki sets everything out while Tendou goes to fetch his molds. The kitchen is surprisingly empty despite the day.

“Got it!”

Goshiki jumps when Tendou returns, not quite expecting him. Tendou laughs.

“It’s not funny, Tendou-san!”

Tendou ruffles Goshiki’s hair. “It definitely was.”

Goshiki pouts. “Where do we start?”

Tendou starts leading Goshiki through mixing the ingredients and before they know it, Goshiki has cocoa powder all over his face. Tendou sneakily grabs Goshiki’s phone and snaps a picture, finding Kogane’s number to send a picture.

**Kogane 7:32pm**

_U look so cute goshiki!_

“Was that my phone?” Goshiki asks, turning away from where he’s mixing.

“Oh yeah, looks like a message from your boyfriend.” Tendou smirks.

“Kogane texted me?” Goshiki asks excitedly, reaching for his phone. He reads the message on his home screen, feeling confused. “Cute?”

“Oh, yeah, I sent him a picture of you.” Tendou replies nonchalantly, sticking his finger in the mix and taking a lick.

“You what?!”

Goshiki frantically tries to amend the situation.

**Goshiki 7:36pm**

_Tendou-san stole my phone. I’m sorry. Please ignore that!_

**Kogane 7:37pm**

_2 late! I already made it my new wallpaper!_

**Goshiki 7:37pm**

_You what?!_

**Kogane 7:38pm**

_:3_

“Tendou-san!”

* * *

The chocolate turns out great. Goshiki’s glad they had gotten extra ingredients because he may have eaten a little more than his own share. There’s still plenty for Kogane though. He wraps it up in a little cellophane bag topped with a purple ribbon.

They meet after practice for a date at a local restaurant. Kogane comes to pick Goshiki up at his dorm like he normally does. What Goshiki doesn’t expect is Kogane to come bearing a one meter tall teddy bear, a box full of chocolates, and a bouquet of roses. Goshiki feels unprepared with his little bag of homemade chocolates.

“I know Valentine’s Day is usually for girls, but I thought since we were going for dinner we could just celebrate it and White Day!” Kogane says with a smile.

Goshiki’s face burns red. “You did so much.”

“I was excited! This is the first Valentine’s Day I’m spending with someone.”

“I feel bad I only made you chocolate,” Goshiki admits as he sheepishly hands the bag over to Kogane.

Kogane hands him all that’s he’s holding. His face lights up when he takes the chocolates. “You made it?!”

“With Tendou-san’s help, but yeah.”

He hugs the bear tight. It’s really soft. He’s not sure where he’s going to put it in his dorm. He’s sure Shirabu is going to complain.

“That’s amazing!” Kogane praises, “I only bought some.”

“I really appreciate it though!”

Kogane’s cheeks are dusted pink. “I’m glad to hear it.” He eyes the bag of chocolate in his hand. “Do you mind if I try it?”

“That’s why I made it.” Goshiki smiles.

Carefully, Kogane undoes the ribbon and pops a piece into his mouth. “This is really good!”

“You think so?” Goshiki looks to the side, actually preening under the compliment.

“Absolutely!”

Goshiki settles all of his gifts into his dorm room before they head to the restaurant. Shirabu is still getting ready for his date with Semi and absolutely does complain how much room the bear takes up, but Goshiki doesn’t care. Kogane apologizes though. Goshiki digs out a travel mug to put the roses in—he doesn’t own a vase—and they head off.

Dinner goes off without a hitch. Kogane insists on paying like he always does. Goshiki tries to suggest at least splitting, but Kogane won’t have it.

When Kogane drops Goshiki back off at his dorm building, Goshiki wears a look of determination. “I’m going to do better for White Day!”

“I think you did great today though.”

Goshiki blushes, but he’s undeterred. “Just wait! White Day will be even better!”

“I’m looking forward to it!” Kogane smiles.


End file.
